SAO: A Tale of a Band of Mischiefs
by Derp Whale
Summary: All Kana Torachi wanted was to be a part of the cool crowd and Beta Test for SAO, but sadly, she was not chosen and now holds resentment against anyone that was in the Beta. Now, being one of the first people to enter the game, she is ecstatic. Will that feeling stay after she finds out she's been trapped, basically waiting for death? Maybe. Just maybe. Accepting OC's
1. Prologue

**Bio for my Character:**

Name: Kana Torachi

In-Game Name: Kana-Tora

Age: 16

_(Before 'Mirror' or in-game appearance)_

Weight: 110 lbs.

Height: 5'5

Hair: bubblegum pink, straight, to waist, bangs are curled and frame face

Eyes: Royal purple

_(after 'mirror' or regular appearance)_

Weight: 112 lbs.

Height: 5'2

Hair: Dirty blonde, thick, messy/wavy, chest length, bangs are clipped back in a semi-poof

Eyes: hazel-green with a dark blue on the rim

Outfit: Black leggings that go into black, almost skin-tight boots that reach to the middle of her thigh. The boots are relatively thin, with the tip and heel being silver and an inch of the top of them being silver as well. Duel-wield daggers are hidden in them, one in each boot. A silver-plated skirt is over the leggings and has white as a secondary color it it. She has a vest that has a high collar that is black with a heart neck-line. Below the neck-line, the vest is silver. The color changes to black after her chest with a white line running straight down the middle. A white lining is on the vest and is connected to the skirt with a silver and black belt. Her sword is kept in a white sheath connected to her belt on the left side of her body. The sheath has a beautiful, silver design on it. She has skin-tight, white gloves that reach just beyond her elbow and taper off into two-points and have a black lining. She wears a black hood almost all the time that has the crest of the Thieves Guild she created on it (you'll learn about it later), a white spiral with a silver star in the middle of it. The gloves also have this symbol, except the spiral is black, and is on the back of the glove.

Familiar: A cute and literally 'little' tuxedo cat with eyes just like Kana's. It's name is Kiro Enae, or Kinae for short. This familiar can basically act like a ghost and go through walls. It's invisible in the dark and in other shadows. It can also relay things it hears back to Kana, like a tape-recorder. Is the size of Kana's palm, but can grow larger at will, like when battling it can become the size of a tiger. Usually hang's out it Kana's semi-messy hair.

Level: It changes throughout

* * *

**Weapon(s):**

Yumiken - An iron sword with a curved blade, kind of like the shape of the wooden part of a bow.

Taiyo & Tsuki - a pair of steel daggers. Taiyo had a gold hilt, while Tsuki has a midnight blue one.

* * *

**Unique Sword Skill Techniques:**

Yumiken -

Utsubuki: Kana Hold's the sword like she would a bow, and energy around forms an unlimited amount of arrows plus a string, plus shaping the sword it a little more comfortable shape, basically making the sword into a bow. Greatest accuracy is between 20-40 meters. Different arrows can be made depending on the surrounding energy, and those arrows can be saved for a later use.

Reaver: A regular attack

Fell Crescent: A charge-type skill that delievers a downward blow and covers a 4 meter distance in .4 seconds.

Serration Wave: An AOE attack that slows the movement of enemies by 70%

Taiyo & Tsuki -

Solar Eclipse: Kana charges both daggers then strikes head-on, not stopping until the pattern is broken or Kana is hurt.

Lunar Eclipse: Kana charges both weapons then 'dissapears'. She is just moving with the momentum of the blades. As soon as she finds a weak-spot in the armor, she lunges, stabbing both daggers together in the deep spot.

Rapid Bite: A continuous rein of stabs that lasts for a few seconds.

Martial Arts -

Dance in the Dark: Kana closes her eyes and uses her mastered listening skill to pinpoint the enemy, not allowing distractions from the outside world. This allows her to hear the chink of the armor, a swoosh of the blade, and she dances around the danger, striking where they least expect it.

Embracer: pierces the enemy with her fingers

Flash Hit: A lightening fast hit that get's Kana in and out of the enemy's range of fire.

* * *

**(These skills are not all at once. Let's say...this is what the skills are at level 40, shall we?)**

**Weapon Skills -**

One Handed Straight Sword: 300

One Handed Curved Blade: 950

One Handed Dagger: 500

One Handed Rapier: 0

One Handed War Hammer: 0

Two Handed Straight Sword: 0

Two Handed Assault Spear: 200

Two Handed Dagger: 850

Two Handed Battle Axe: 0

Blade Throwing: 700

Martial Arts: 800

Katana: 500

* * *

**Combat Skills -**

Parry: 625

Delay: 950

Howl: 0

Battle Healing: 115

Meditation: 550

Light Metal Equipment: 200

Light Shield Equipment: 0

Leather Equipment: 475

Heavy Metal Equipment: 0

* * *

**Passive Skills -**

Searching: 950

Tracking: 880

Pursuit: 625

Listening: 1000

Detection: 700

Hiding: 1000

Acrobatics: 925

Night Vision: 900

X-Ray Vision: 500

Sprint: 450

Extended Weight Limit: 230

* * *

**Non-Combat Skills -**

Fishing: 0

Musical Instrument: 600 (guitar)

Sewing: 800

Cooking: 1000

Equipment Appraisal: 200

Tools Appraisal: 150

Purchase Negotiation: 990

Sales Negotiation: 750

Medicine Mixing: 800

All Forging: 0

Metal Equipment Repairing: 0

Metal Refining: 0

Familiar Recovery: 670

Familiar Communication: 1000

* * *

**So, now that that's over with, let's get the prologue going!**

* * *

"Bye, Mother! I"m off to the store!" No answer, of course. Not that Kana really cared for one. The less her step-mother talked to her, the better. The dirty blonde slipped on the shoes to her school uniform, which she was still wearing because she was too lazy to change, and shut the door. Kana started to jog down the drive-way then made a turn and started to walk normally on the sidewalk, even though it was the hardest thing she had to do. She wanted to leap and skip for joy at the thought that she was finally going to play SAO.

She hummed to herself as she walked down the street to the bus-stop. She had about $500 hundred dollars in her purse to pay for everything she would need. It was a little risky, but Kana felt lucky today. Like today was a _good _day.

Once at the bus-stop, she saw plenty of other kids there, and she guessed they were all going to the same place she was. She frowned, thinking about how much it would slow her down. She stopped, decided whether to take a different bus or ask someone to take her there.

"Whelp," She murmured to herself. "At least there will be more ass to kick when I get into the game." With that, she took the final steps to the bus stop and prepared herself for the onslaught of the game store.

* * *

**I know it's really short, but I want Kana to meet some potential friends while she is at the store! So get those OC's in! I also know you're not supposed to ask for OC's in the form of reviews, but let's just say I'm not stopping you. It's easier that way too, because then you can see some other people and find some potential relationships ahead of time. So, just fill out the OC fourm below, sir or ma'am, and it would be very appriciated. You can make more than one, just don't go over-board, alright? (; have fun, my darlings! Oh, if you're interested in being in Kara's little 'band of mischiefs', just put it somewhere in your application.**

* * *

Name:

In-Game Name:

Age:

_(Before 'Mirror' or in-game appearance)_

Weight:

Height:

Hair:

Eyes:

_(after 'mirror' or regular appearance)_

Weight:

Height:

Hair:

Eyes:

Outfit:

Familiar:

**Weapon(s):**

**Unique Sword Skill Techniques**

**(These skills below are not all at once. Let's say...this is what the skills are at level 40, shall we? annnnnd their limit is 1000. Don't make them all 1000. Don't make them all above 800. Make them reasonable, alright? And if they are a little...iffy, give me a good reason and I'll decide if I can let you keep them or not.)**

**Weapon Skills -**

One Handed Straight Sword:

One Handed Curved Blade:

One Handed Dagger:

One Handed Rapier:

One Handed War Hammer:

Two Handed Straight Sword:

Two Handed Assault Spear:

Two Handed Dagger:

Two Handed Battle Axe:

Blade Throwing:

Martial Arts:

Katana:

* * *

**Combat Skills -**

Parry:

Delay:

Howl:

Battle Healing:

Meditation:

Light Metal Equipment:

Light Shield Equipment:

Leather Equipment:

Heavy Metal Equipment:

* * *

**Passive Skills -**

Searching:

Tracking:

Pursuit:

Listening:

Detection:

Hiding:

Acrobatics:

Night Vision:

X-Ray Vision:

Sprint:

Extended Weight Limit:

* * *

**Non-Combat Skills -**

Fishing:

Musical Instrument (name which one):

Sewing:

Cooking:

Equipment Appraisal:

Tools Appraisal:

Purchase Negotiation:

Sales Negotiation:

Medicine Mixing:

Slash Weapon Forging:

Thrust Weapon Forging:

Blunt Weapon Forging:

Light Metal Armor Forging:

Heavy Metal Armor Forging:

Metal Equipment Repairing:

Metal Refining:

Familiar Recovery (only if you have one):

Familiar Communication (only if you have one):


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, the first Chapter! Thank you all who sent me OC's, and I am still open to more!**

* * *

Kana stepped onto the bus, pushing her way past everyone else so she could sit in the front. Not that it was that hard, a lot of teens there knew Kana's reputation and wouldn't want to get in her way. By the time everyone was settled, the bus was packed, except for one empty seat next to Kana, and she refused anyone who asked to sit there.

"Wait!" She heard a voice yelling (although in a quiet voice) as the bus started it's engine, preparing to start driving. It didn't seem like the bus driver heard, though. "Please, wait!" She heard again.

"Bus Driver, stop!" Kana shouted, and the old man looked at her though the rear-view mirror, gave her a death look, then stepped on the brakes. Kana frowned. She didn't like it either, it was slowing her down from getting the game, but she felt like being nice.

And she hated it.

The was the 'swoosh' sound of pressure releasing as the bus doors opened. Kana heard a breathless "thank you,"as a girl got on the bus. She had the longest dark blue hair-so long it basically reached her knees, even in a high ponytail. She was wearing a school uniform, just like Kana. In fact, she was sure she had seen this girl around before. She was a really awkward and shy girl that Kana never really talked to.

The shy girl glanced at the seats, hoping for an open one, and her eyes glowed in relief when she saw the empty one next to Kana, and Kana groaned. She couldn't just say "no" after she told the bus driver to stop for her. It was a safety violation if you didn't have a seat and you were kicked off and told to wait for another bus if you didn't have one.

When the girl walked closer, Kana realized how tall the chick was, probably about half a foot taller.

"Excuse me," she stared, looking down at her feet. "May I sit here?" Kana sighed.

"Sure." Was Kana's quick answer. "You get window." Kana stood up with her bag as the girl sat down, sliding to the inside seat. When Kana sat down again, the girl was staring out the window. The girl wasn't making an effort to talk, and Kana didn't care enough to ask her any questions, so the two seats were quiet, unlike everyone else basically yelling in excitement about how they were going to play the game right as they got home.

Kana smiled as she thought of what the game was going to be like. She had played World of Warcraft a few years ago and decided that wasn't enough for her, now when they came up with the invention to actually "put" you into the game, she was more than ready for it.

"Thank you," The quiet girl beside Kana said, breaking her out of her daydream.

"Huh?"

"Thank you, for letting me sit here. I was afraid I would have to wait for another bus." She said as she played with her hands in her lap.

"No problem." Kana said with a slight chuckle in her voice. A ding filled the bus, signaling they were near the first bus stop, which was where almost everybody was getting off at, because it was the game store.

"I'm Yuutani, Suika." _That was the name!_ Kana thought as she stood herself up from the seat, Suika doing the same.

"I'm Torachi, Kana." Kana answered, then looked outside the window. What she saw really scared her.

There were so many people out front, you couldn't even tell anyone apart. It was like a hell-storm or something.

"Pleasure to meet you." Suika said as she followed Kana off the bus, the two of them were the first off.

"I don't want to say that back until we both live through this," Kana said as she glanced around, trying to at least find a way into the building. It was blocked off by people "regulating the flow" of customers, and a mob was about to start. "She you on the other side." She patted Suika on the shoulder. With that, she molded her way into the crowd of people, disappearing from the tall girl's sight.

* * *

Kana made her way to the front of the people, hearing incoherent shouts about how stupid it was to wait all along the way. There were a least five people, all dressed in blue, with make-shift barricades made out of tables in front of them. One of them had a megaphone and was yelling at the crowd, telling them to please calm down.

A little board was above the two doors leading into the store. It had a little counter on it, and right now it was at 39. Kana guessed it was to how many copies of the game were left in the store, and her heart skipped a beat when it dropped to 38. Then to 37 barely a second later.

Kana had to find a way to get into the store. A flash of yellow was to her left and when she turned, she saw a foot disappear behind the side of the building. _The side entrance!_

Quickly, she backed into the crowd, then maneuvered her way to the she escaped, she quickly glanced around to she if any employees were looking at her. When there were none, she bolted to the ally beside the game store, and hid behind a garbage can, checking to see if any store-worker had seen her.

Luckily, no one was. Looking to the right, she saw the side-door, leading into the store, was cracked about an inch. This was her only chance, and she took it. She rushed into the building, feeling the blood pound through her head.

And she ran right into someone's chest.

"Ohf!" She said as she fell backwards, landing of her backside. "Owwww." Kana started to rub her head where she hit the person. _Wait, person?_

Kana glanced up apprehensively, to see a blonde teen staring down at her, a smirk on her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said, and Kana realized his hair was the flash of yellow she had seen.

"Following you, obviously! Wha-" His hand clamped over her mouth before she could do anything. She started to try and rip his hand off of her mouth while shouting muffled obscenities at him.

"Be QUIET. Do you want to get us caught?" He asked, and Kana became still. After he was sure she was going to be still, he released his hang, wiping the saliva from Kana onto his pants.

"Don't touch me. Ever." She said through gritted teeth, crossing her arms. It seemed like he completely ignored what she said.

"Since you're here, you might as well be of use. I need you to keep lookout and let me know if anyone is coming it. Tap your foot twice if there is, alright?" Kana thought about arguing, but then thought better, realizing she would start yelling again.

"Tell me what you're doing first." She demanded and the blonde sighed.

"I'm going to go into the storage room to get a Nerve Gear and a copy of SAO."

"You're planning to steal them!?" She whisper-yelled.

"Of course not. I'm planning on bringing them to the front and selling them to the people out front. Not illegally, either."

"I want a copy, and a Nerve Gear." Kana immediately said.

"Sure." Kana nodded her head, and the blonde started to go through drawers in the little side-room we were in. She had no idea how he was going to do this, but as long as she got her game, she was good. She took her place at the door, waiting to see if someone was going to walk in. The door seemed like a great way to just get into the store and get in line, but the line was pretty long.

"Why don't we just go into the store?" She asked the blonde as he finally pulled a ring of keys out of a little pocket of some guys coat. He eyes got a glint as he looked straight into her, making her a little uncomfortable and a blush to spread across her cheeks.

"Because that's no fun." With that, he walked over to the door that led to the storeroom and started to try all the keys. Slowly, one by one, he zeroed in on the right key and with a 'click' the door opened. "Help me," he said as he opened the door and vanished in the darkness. Kana eagerly followed him, excited to get her game.

"So how are we going to do this?"

"You go to the left and search those isles. Look for the letters SAO-VRPG, alright? When you do, pick up all of the games you can carry and bring them to the front. I'll be waiting with the Nerve Gears." Kana nodded her head and made her way to the left. She never realized how many games a store like this had in storage, and it was making it hard to pin-point the specific letters the teen had told her. She had already forgotten half of them, anyway.

"RFL...RLM...SAO...SHW...wait!" She said to herself as she rushed a few steps back to SAO. Above the name, there was at least a stack of forty copies of the game. "Guess the count-down was for something else..." She murmured as she started to pick up the games. When about thirty were in her hand, she made her way to the front of the storeroom. The teen was there with at least ten boxes of Nerve Gear. That made her seem extremely weak.

"You ready to go?" He asked, and Kana nodded her head. He kicked open the door and quickly made his way to the back alley. She noticed that he was wearing the employee outfit.

"Wait, do you work here?" Kana asked, then realized how stupid her question was after she asked it.

"Yes, and I'm helping a little teenage girl sell the game to her friends while stealing keys from some of my workmates." He said in a mocking voice as they both walked up the alleyway.

"Shut up." She growled and he laughed.

"No, I changed into it after you were taking forever to get the games."

"It wasn't that long..." She said to herself as she kicked the dirt. The blonde talked to one of the employees up front and with a little persuading he was able to get them to let one of the tables down. In about five minutes, they had a mini-cash register going and were about to open sale.

"You said I could get mine first." Kana said impatiently as she pushed her way to the front of the line that was already forming.

"That I did. Here you go," He rung her up and she handed over the few hundred dollars the whole thing costs. "Have a nice day." He had an award-winning smile that could win him employee of the year.

"Wait, what's your name?" She asked him before he could move on to the next customer.

"Hogaraka, Jin."

"Torachi, Kana. See you in the game." With that, she made her leave.

"See you in the game." She heard him say quietly as he started to ring up the next person.

* * *

**I hope that was a good as you guys expected (: Remember, I am still accepting OC's. Reviews are appreciated as well. Have a great day (:**


End file.
